The present invention relates to supports of the bag holder type and more particularly to vertically adjustable filter bag tensioning and retaining devices.
In the art of gas filtering, it is well known to utilize a gas filtering baghouse enclosing a plurality of elongated tubular filter bags maintained in longitudinal tension. Some of the reasons for holding the filter bags in tension are to prevent adjacent bags from chafing by rubbing against each other, to prevent the filter bags from collapsing during reverse-flow cleaning events, and to maintain a maximum filter surface area exposed to the gas stream passing through the walls of the filter bag.
Periodically, filter bags become worn and must be replaced. It is advantageous that such replacement be done rapidly to, for example, reduce filtering equipment down time and minimize personnel exposure to a harsh environment which may exist in the baghouse containing the filter bags.
Additionally, it may be required to, from time to time, readjust the tension of individual filter bags due to, for example, stretching of the filter bag material. This readjusting should also be done rapidly for the same reasons.
A further consideration is that any corrosive properties of a gas being filtered should have a minimum effect on the functioning of the means by which the filter bags are held in tension.